


Miscalculation

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: LACE non compliant, M/M, PWP, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Glorfindel accidentally discovers Maeglin's limits.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Miscalculation

The next time Maeglin visited him, they picked up where they’d left off.

Maeglin’s character was left nude with his hands tied behind his back, the gag returned to his mouth. The story went that the servant had been left tied up in a closet overnight, ready to be used and abused again. In actuality, Maeglin had been away for a week, too busy to visit.

Once he’d been tied up, ready for the scene to start, Glorfindel had promised he had a surprise, then stepped out of his room and not yet returned.

It didn’t take long for Maeglin to grow bored enough to slip out of his bonds. Figuring he could just tie himself up again, he wandered across Glorfindel’s room, poking his head into different drawers, pawing through his lover’s belongings. As much time as he’d spent in the room, he hadn’t spent much time exploring it.

It didn’t take long for him to locate Glorfindel’s collection of sex toys. Each one was stored in its own box. But the labels were written in some sort of code, and Maeglin couldn’t figure out how to crack it. He was about to open one of the boxes, wondering what was in it, when he heard the door open. Dropping the box in surprise, he turned in time to see Glorfindel shut the door and lock it.

Of course, there was a key hanging just beside the handle, Maeglin could leave at anytime, but for the purpose of their game, he pretended not to know about it.

“My lord-” he began, but Glorfindel held up a hand to silence him.

“I hardly knew you were so talented,” he said, stepping toward Maeglin slowly, his eyes watching him. “Slipping out of your bonds? However did you do that?”

“Apologies!”

“Don’t speak unless I give you permission,” he said. When he reached Maeglin he looked into the open chest with amusement. “I see you’ve found my collection,” he said. He forced Maeglin to kneel beside the chest and pointed inside. “Pick three boxes,” he said into his ear, “and I will use the contents on you.”

A tremor of excitement ran through Maeglin, but he hid it and whimpered, “My lord, I-”

“Silence!” Glorfindel snapped. “I am giving you a choice to pick what I shall punish you with.”

Maeglin lowered his head. When he tried to open one of the boxes, Glorfindel tutted. “Don’t open them,” he said. “Pick three and lay them on my dresser.”

When he had three in his hands, Glorfindel eyed them, then shook his head. “Not that one,” he said, pulling one of the boxes out of Maeglin’s hands.

“Why not?” Maeglin got the feeling they weren’t in character any longer, and he gave Glorfindel a curious look.

“I’ll explain another time. Just pick something else.”

Maeglin grabbed another box at random, and, after a nod from Glorfindel, hurried away to place it on the dresser. Then he sat on the bed and lowered his eyes, doing his best to look chastised.

Glorfindel sauntered after him, running his hand over the boxes. “Interesting,” he mused.

“My lord-”

“Silence.”

He sniffled.

Glorfindel knelt beside him, running his hand over Maeglin’s wrists. “How did you get free?”

“I picked the lock,” he whispered.

“And did you think that was acceptable?”

“No, my lord.”

Glorfindel shook his head. “How should I punish you?”

“However my lord sees fit,” he said.

Glorfindel stood. “Strip,” he ordered.

Maeglin slipped out of his clothes, folding them neatly and sitting them beside Glorfindel’s mystery boxes. Then he stood still, looking down at his feet and trying not to bounce in excitement.

Glorfindel opened one of the boxes and retrieved the contents before kneeling in front of Maeglin. His fingers wrapped around Maeglin’s cock, then he clamped something into place. It was heavy, cold, and uncomfortable. Maeglin wiggled slightly against it.

“My lord-”

“Know what this is?”

“No sir,” he said.

“A cock cage,” Glorfindel replied. He stood, wrapping one hand around Maeglin’s head and pressing his lips to his ear. “It means I can fuck the daylights out of you, and you won’t be able to climax.”

That was too far. Maeglin’s head shot up. “My lord!”

His lover only laughed. “I’ll leave you needy and begging, and perhaps then I will give you release. Perhaps. If you’ve been good.”

“Please, let me go,” Maeglin begged. But Glorfindel ignored him, turning him over the bed and rubbing his back.

“Do you want to know what else you picked for me?” he asked quietly. 

“No,” Maeglin whined.

Glorfindel ignored him, opening another one of the boxes and wrapping his hand around Maeglin’s face. “Stick out your tongue.”

“No!” But as soon as his mouth opened, Glorfindel grabbed his tongue, pulling it out. The object was two long bars, one of which went on top of his tongue, the other went below it. Then it was tightened, clamping his tongue firmly. The bars were wide enough that he couldn’t pull his tongue back into his mouth.

Glorfindel kissed his neck, whispering, “Ordinarily it would clamp on your lips as well, but for now, I want you to be able to talk a bit. Can you?”

“Ysss,” Maeglin said, his words coming out slurred.

Glorfindel pressed one last kiss to his neck, then pulled back. “Now this wasn’t in one of your boxes, but it fits you so well…” he said slowly.

Maeglin let him work the plug, which he was beginning to suspect was Glorfindel’s favorite toy, into his ass, along with liberal amounts of oil. “Would you like to see your final selection?” he asked.

Maeglin shook his head. What he really wanted was for Glorfindel to take off the cage and let him enjoy the sensations, but then again, this was what he’d wanted. Wasn’t it?

But since he didn’t tell him to stop, Glorfindel didn’t. He opened the last box, and Maeglin craned to see it. He held out a long, thin leather strap, then brought it down over Maeglin’s ass.

The elf cried out and arched his back. It hurt worse than the thick straps Glorfindel had used on him before. Although it hadn’t broken the skin, as far as he could tell, it felt like a thin razor had been run over his ass.

Glorfindel waited a moment to see if he would stop him, but when he squared his shoulders and gave a nod, the strap was brought down again. Immediately he regretted not having called an end to it, as he was hit several times in quick succession.

It was too much. Every strike not only felt like a knife wound, it also slammed the plug deeper inside of him, and his gut twisted, terrified it would slip in too far. But worse of all was the strange gag, forcing him to hold his mouth open for fear of biting through his tongue.

He rolled over and brought up his hands to Glorfindel, pleadingly. Immediately the golden elf’s face softened, and he pulled Maeglin into his arms, sliding to the floor. “I’ve got you,” he said, releasing the clamp from his tongue. “Shhhh. Deep breaths.”

“I nearly bit my tongue,” Maeglin confessed, burying his face in Glorfindel’s shoulder, burning with shame. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Glorfindel soothed, rubbing his back. “I pushed you too far. I-”

“I wanted it!” Maeglin gasped. “But not all at once.”

Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully. “Tell me what you want,” he said softly. “And if all you want is a cream for your ass and to go home, that’s what I’ll give you.”

“No I- kiss me.”

Glorfindel obliged, cupping the back of his head and bringing their lips together. Maeglin shivered and leaned into him, then pulled away.

“No toys,” he whispered. “Just…gentle.”

The golden lord’s eyes sparkled. “I can do that.” He removed the cage and the plug with far more tenderness than he’s inserted them with, then stood, lifting Maeglin with a hand under his ass, before sitting him on the bed. Then he knelt between his legs and took his cock in his mouth.

Maeglin moaned, leaning his head back and sobbing softly. “Glor-” he gasped. He could see Glorfindel stroking himself as he sucked Maeglin and the thought that Glorfindel was going to climax just from pleasuring him made him feel even hotter.

“Please,” he begged. “I need-” he couldn’t finish, squirting into Glorfindel’s mouth. His lover drank it down easily, then finished himself with a few tugs. They crawled together on the bed, Glorfindel tossing off his soiled trousers before joining Maeglin, tucking him against his chest.

“I want to try some of that again sometime,” Maeglin said sleepily. “But not now.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Glorfindel assured him.

Maeglin pushed himself up on his elbows. “Before me-” he began. “Who?”

“Ecthelion,” Glorfindel said with a yawn. Then he winced. “You know I’m not monogamous, right?”

“That was our agreement,” Maeglin said, leaning forward. “What is he like?”

“In bed?” Glorfindel ran a hand through his hair. “He can go either way,” he said finally. Then he frowned. “Why?” he asked suspiciously.

Maeglin grunted, giving Glorfindel a coy grin. “A great and powerful lord must have friends, right?” he asked. “And I would be a dashing present.”

The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower laughed. “You slut,” he teased.

Maeglin grinned and head-butted him.


End file.
